


Monthly Game Night - a Night of Murder

by DragonFireWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireWitch/pseuds/DragonFireWitch
Summary: Game night this month was going to be a family friendly game of Clue! With a twist... or two. Join the party, but beware, you could be next in this game of despair.





	Monthly Game Night - a Night of Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> Part of the Clue Comp from DFFR. I do not own anything Harry Potter. Try to guess because you see the reveal. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did :)

Every month Ginny and Harry Potter gather with a group of friends for a game night; each person selecting a new and different game each month. This month it was the turn of one Mrs. Potter. For months their group of friends had been trying to get Draco and Hermione to become a couple. Most of their group was paired off, the exception being them of course, even though all of their friends knew they were pining for the other. After brainstorming with Harry, Ginny had the perfect idea for game night.    
A murder mystery. Specifically, Clue! They all enjoyed the board game a year ago, but what would happen when they made it a reality.    
Over the next few days, Ginny and Harry got everything ready and sent out the invitations as well as specific envelopes for everyone.    
  
_ You are cordially invited to dinner with:  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mr. Boddy  _ _   
_ _ Promptly at 6pm on the 31st of October.  _ _   
_ _ Dinner will be served at 6:15pm.  _

_   
_ _   
_ Harry read his character card.    
  
_ Mr. Boddy _ _   
_ _ You invite everyone over to get to know each other more personally. You know your friends have connections, but are not sure what those connections might be.  _ _   
_ _ You are the host of the evening.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Ginny also read her character card.    
  
_ You’re Mr. Boddy’s employer. You are fashionable, feisty and fierce. Your friend comes to you for advice on how to secure a certain man.  _

  
**Hermione** **  
** **  
** Hermione had just gotten home when an owl flew in with a package. Included in the package was an invitation. A wide smile spread on her face as her inner muggle started jumping up and down. She loved this idea. Tearing open the second envelope labeled Round One she pulled out a list of rules, a character card and a check off sheet.    
  
**_Miss Scarlett._ ** _   
_ _ As a woman who has made quite the name for herself both by her beauty and her brains, the one thing you can’t get her hands on is one Reverend Green. Constantly shut down by him, you continue to flirt hoping one day to claim his heart. Appealing to his business side, you try to lure him in looking delectable and giving advice on how to expand his business. You ask the help of Miss Tangerine to ensure optimal advantage.  _ _   
_ _   
_ With a giant smile on her face, Hermione stuffed the envelope into her purse, turned and apparated to Diagon Alley. It was time to shop for her outfit. It wasn’t like she needed to act the part much. She knew who Reverend Green would be.   
  
**Ron Weasley** **  
** **  
** Sitting at the dining room table eat his dinner with his long time girlfriend, two owls swooped in placing an envelope on his almost empty plate. Opening it and reading the card his eyebrows furrowed. Looking up at the similar envelope, his girlfriend was reading intently with a smile on her face.   
**  
** **_Colonel Mustard_ **   
  
_ You are a dignified and dangerous military hunter. You have travelled far and tell others of your travels. While on your long journeys, Mrs. Peacock has kept you company with her letters. You’ve grown fond of your friendship.  _

_  
_Thinking this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought, he looked at Pansy who had put her character card back into the envelope. “Who have you got?”  
  
 **Pansy** **  
** **  
**“My dear Ron. That’s not part of the game. You’ll see next weekend.” She smirked a most evil Slytherin smirk. Her role would be fun to play, and maybe bring home as well, not that it would take much effort.  
  
**_Mrs. Peacock_** ** _  
  
_**

_ You are quite an exquisite widow with all the wealth and social standing you desire. You walk around as though the world owes you everything, which of course it does. You’ve found companionship in the colonel even though he doesn’t realize you killed your deceased husband for him. If only the Reverend would clean you of your sins, you could confess to him your love.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **Draco** **  
  
**

Draco was bending over his cauldron finishing the last few stirs of his potion when he heard the _tap tap_ on the window. Walking to it, he let the bird in and gave it a small treat before it flew off. When he saw the seal of the Potters he smiled. Looking at the photograph that was on his desk he laughed as he watched as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Luna and himself were attempting to take a picture at one of their first game nights, when all of a sudden Hermione screamed and jumped into his arms. Everyone was laughing hysterically, but what those who weren’t there couldn’t hear was the loud roar of thunder. Hermione was terribly afraid of thunderstorms as he found out that night. Smiling back to himself he drew his attention back to the letter. He supposed the timing fit for the next game night.   
  
**_Reverend Green_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _As the vicar of Arlington Village, you have seen and heard more sins than you care to admit. Miss Scarlet often listens to your stories of these petty sinners as she doesn’t live anywhere close to you. The deepest of sins still haunt you, like the death of Mr. Peacock. His poor wife left a widow._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ **Neville** _  
_  
“Neville darling! We have post! It looks like our next game night.” Came the airy voice of his wife.  
  
“Wonderful Luna! I wonder what it is this month. Just give me a moment to finish potting this mandrake and I’ll be in.”   
  
Neville finished patting the soil around the baby mandrake before cleaning his arms and heading into their small cottage. Taking the letter from Luna and opening it while she read hers.   
_  
_**_Professor Plum_**   
  
_A crazy scientist with hair like Einstein, you never seize to amaze anyone with your vast knowledge. But only one person can stand to listen to the great lengths as you go into detail. Mrs. White has been your long time friend that listens intently to all the facts and ingenious ideas you have._ _  
_ _  
_ **Luna** _  
_ _  
_ ** _Mrs. White_**

 

_ Working as a maid for Mr. Boddy has never been an easy task, but he does give you every night off. Many of those nights are spent with the Professor as you find his work fascinating. The dedication he has to his career brings a smile on your face.  _ _   
  
_

As the day approached, Ginny decorated and expanded the house into the different areas for her mystery murder dinner. Harry was cooking grilled chicken wrapped in bacon, mashed potatoes and peas for dinner. They had a few bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey chilling with a Chocolate mousse for dessert. Everything was in place and ready for the guests to arrive. Heading into her bedroom she pulled her hair back and found her long orange dress low cut in the front with a scooped back. Putting on a feather boa and some brown lipstick to complete the look. 

_   
_ Harry was already wearing his tuxedo, carefully plating the food and putting a heat stasis on it to ensure it remained warm wolf whistling Ginny as she walked by.    
  
“My wife has one hell of a killer body.” Harry complimented wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck.    
  
Giggling, Ginny wiggled in his hold. “Harry, tonight is about getting Draco and Hermione to get it on. Not us.”    
  
Smirking and rolling his eyes, he kissed her lips once before releasing her. “Is everything ready?”

  
The doorbell rang as she opened her mouth. Smiling wide, she grabbed her cards and bustled off replying, “Well I hope so!”    
  
First to arrive were Ron and Pansy. Ron was in a mustard yellow suit and had transfigured his hair and mustache to look salt and pepper. Pansy had a tight blue skirt suit on with a feathered fascinator in blue, purple and green. Following their arrival was Draco, in a slytherin green tuxedo with a white collar. He also sported a slytherin green fedora. 

  
Within the next five minutes Neville and Luna arrived. Neville was wearing a plum colored suit with a white shirt and purple suspenders. Luna was dressed in a maids outfit holding a feather duster. Her white hair had been curled and what looked like shortened for the evening. Ginny passed out beverages as they waited for Hermione to arrive. The clock chimed six as they heard a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, Ginny expected nothing else from Hermione when the invitation said promptly at six pm. Opening the door she heard an audible gasp and Pansy shout.    
  
“Damn girl! If I was single, I’d date you in a heartbeat.”    
  
Hermione laughed nervously, her eyes seeking out those of Draco’s. When she spotted him, his mouth was hanging half open as he stared at her in disbelief. Her cheeks started to heat as Ginny spun her around. Dressed in a sparkling red gown that would have put Jessica Rabbit to shame, the front was low cut to her sternum while the back was completely open, the skirt of the dress starting above her bottom and flowed to the floor. Hermione’s hair was tame and straight, and she topped it off with bright red lipstick.    
  
Ginny passed out the cards and gave everyone a chance to read them before directing they all get into character. For the next fifteen minutes they mingled with the clues on their cards as well as the character card they were given for round one.    
  
Miss Scarlet turned to talk to Miss Tangerine, asking for advice on how to talk about to the Reverend about his business ventures. Miss Tangerine explained that the Reverend owns multiple properties given his line of work. He’s also looking at more natural ways to help his villagers. After Miss Scarlet had gotten enough information, she walked past Reverend Green swaying her hips as she went to the ballroom. Looking down the dark hallway, she picked up a nearby candlestick to light the way. As she passed the study, she saw Professor Plum frantically talking to himself while inspecting a revolver. Hovering for a moment with a questionable look she continued her journey. Arriving in the ballroom she puts the candlestick in a holder and sits down the play the piano.   

 

Colonel Mustard had just come out of the lavatory quite red-faced. He needed to find tools to fix the toilet he just broke. Passing the kitchen, he saw Mrs. Peacock cutting an apple with a knife. Finding the tools in a closet off the kitchen, he located a wrench and went back to the lavatory to fix the toilet.    
  
Mrs. White had just come from Mr. Boddy’s bedroom with a bottle of liquid per Mr. Boddy’s request. As she passed the bathroom, Colonel Mustard broke a lead pipe off the toilet. Beaming at him, she took the pipe and continued on her path to the kitchen. She placed the bottle next to the stove, said good-bye to Mr. Boddy and went to the balcony for some fresh air.    
  
Reverend Green had gotten some air and recollected himself. He smirked at Mrs. White as they passed. Heading towards the ballroom he found some rope twined around a plant in the foyer. Unwrapping it he started to make knots which helped soothe his nerves while passing Miss Tangerine. She was hanging an exquisite portrait in the dining room.    
  
He followed the sound of the piano, until he stood, watching Miss Scarlet from the doorway. Turning her head she locked his eyes with hers and moistened her lips with her tongue, never once stilling her fingers.    
  
“Reverend.” Miss Scarlet said nodding her head slightly. “How are you this pleasant evening?”   
  
“Phenomenal Miss Scarlet. How are you?” He replied.    
  
“Just the same, sir. I’d like to venture a discussion about opening a natural healing shop in your village if you feel so inclined.”    
  
Draco was having a hard time concentrating on the role he was supposed to be playing. His mind had led to many fantasies of Hermione calling him sir as he claimed and filled her. He gazed at her lips as she stuck her tongue out once more to lick her lips. Squeezing the rope more tightly in his hands to remove the temptation of weaving them into her tamed curls. He wanted to mess it up to bring the voluptuous mess back that he associated with her. He realized she spoke to him but he couldn’t lift his eyes. Without thinking he leaned in ghosting her lips before closing the distance when she didn’t pull away. Instinctively his hands cupped her jaw and touched her lips with his tongue pleading for entrance. Giving him access she turned her body slightly to face him as her hands came to his chest. Standing up, he straddled the piano seat without breaking their kiss and pulled her closer to him. Pulling away he brought his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.    
  
“You have absolutely no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Draco said with a satisfied sigh.    
  
“Why Reverend Green, I do believe you have shown little interest in me otherwise that would have happened well before now.” Hermione said with a smile slipping back into Miss Scarlet.    
  
A bell chimed signifying dinner was ready and they could proceed back into the dining room. Reverend Green stood and reached for Miss Scarlet’s hand bringing it to his mouth to feather a kiss.    
  
Dropping her hand he winked at the blush that crept to her cheeks and walked out of the room. Arriving in the dining room they found new cards assigning their seats that had a checklist and a card stating who they thought did it and with what. Miss Scarlet looked down to see the person sitting next to her was the Reverend.    
  
Reverend Green pulled her chair out for her, watching as her face blazed again. He was elated, but he needed to get back into the game. He had a role to play.    
  
Mr. Boddy cleared his throat. “Thank you all for coming! I hope you’ve all had a chance to mingle.” Taking his wand he started floating plates to each person. “You’ll find I’ve prepared a favorite of Miss Tangerine’s tonight. Very persistent she is when she wants something. So I hope you all enjoy the meal.”    
  
Everyone said their thank yous and the clatter of cutlery could be heard as everyone started to eat. The anticipation filled the air as they waited, making nervous chit chat.   
  
Outside a flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder caused the lights to go out. Hermione screamed and Draco instantly put his hand on her knee to calm her nerves. They all knew of her irrational fear of thunderstorms. When the lights came back on, there was someone missing from the table.    
  
A scream from emitted from Miss Scarlet, Mrs. Peacock and Mrs. White. Mr. Boddy jumped from the table and ran to the body. Feeling for a pulse he looked around at Reverend Green, Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum.    
  
“What is the meaning of this?” He bellowed. “Who killed Miss Tangerine?”

 

Miss Tangerine lay on the floor, not breathing. Her body lifeless. The champagne glass she had been holding prior to the thunder, barely out of reach as the contents spilled onto floor. Mrs. White jumped into action grabbing a rag.    
  
“Stop!” Colonel Mustard yelled. “That could be evidence.”    
  
“But Colonel, it is my job to clean up such messes.” She defended.    
  
“Or are you simply trying to clean up your mess before we find out what happened.”    
  
“I’ve been on the balcony this whole time.” Mrs. White retorted placing her hands on her hip and glaring at him.    
  
“It’s true. I was walking to the Ballroom when I saw her walking on the balcony with a lead pipe. Though, I’m not sure why the lead pipe?” Reverend Green answered.    
  
“Oh, sometimes the pesky racoons like to get into my berry bush. I forgot I had it in my hand after I found the Colonel with it but it came in handy to scare the little buggers off.”    
  
“Makes sense. Where were you Colonel? So quick to accuse Mrs. White. Why did you have the lead pipe?” He condescendly asked.    
  
“Well, uh, you see,” Colonel Mustard started rubbing the back of his neck, “I was in the Loo, and it got clogged so I was trying to unclog it when I accidentally broke the lead pipe off the back trying to get the top off. So I went to find a wrench to fix it. Mrs. White took the pipe from me. I found the wrench and went back to the toilet to fix it. What about you? You claim to have gone to the Ballroom. How do we know you didn’t do it? Who saw you?”   
  
“Actually, I passed Miss Tangerine in the dining room while she was hanging portraits and she was well and truly alive then. I was on my way to see Miss Scarlet in the Ballroom and my nerves were all over the place, so I grabbed some rope to make knots with to calm them.” He replied matter of factly.    
  
“Yet no one can vouch you actually went there? Hmm.” Colonel Mustard accused. “How about you Miss Scarlet?”    
  
“Actually I can vouch she went to the ballroom. I saw her walk past while I was in the study.” Professor Plum chimed in.    
  
“When did you go to the Ballroom Miss?” Mrs. Peacock asked.    
  
“Right after speaking with Miss Tangerine. I took the candlestick and passed Professor Plum inspecting the revolver. Then while I was playing the piano, Reverend Green came in to join me. I’d say he’d have been less likely to kiss me if he just killed someone.”    
  
Stopping everyone eyes widened at her admittance except Draco who clasped his eyes shut. Gasping she brought her hand to her mouth before quickly recovering. “That does leave the question of where Mrs. Peacock was?” She said in her best Miss Scarlet voice. 

  
“Who? Me? I was in the kitchen cutting up an apple with a knife to eat. I was famished and couldn’t wait until dinner.” She shrugged. 

  
“Was the knife red after cutting it up?” Miss Scarlet accused.    
  
“What? No. I had left shortly after Mrs. White came in with that ruddy pipe and a bottle for Mr. Boddy. I left him in the kitchen to finish making dinner.”    
  
Suddenly Mrs. White’s eyes grew wide. “M-Mr. Boddy? What was in the bottle I gave you? I don’t remember seeing you anywhere else tonight?”    
  
“I was in the kitchen cooking the entire time. If you’ll excuse me a moment, I have a dessert to pass out.” Mr. Boddy replied standing up taller and exiting the dining room to head into the kitchen.    
  
Everyone got a gleeful look as they started scribbling on the cards they were given.    
  
Once Mr. Boddy came out with the Chocolate mousse and coffee. “Round three you are to announce your guess at which you will take a bite of your dessert. The answer will be revealed right after all guesses have been announced. Mrs. White, we’ll start with you.”    
  
“Mr. Boddy, poison, the Kitchen.” Taking a bite of her dessert, she moaned and looked at Colonel Mustard.    
  
“Mr. Boddy, poison, the Kitchen.” Taking a bite of his dessert, he smiled as if he was in heaven, and looked at Professor Plum next.    
  
“Mr. Boddy, poison, the Kitchen.” Taking a bite of his dessert, he winced. He wasn’t much of a chocolate fan, but he looked pointetly at Mrs. Peacock.    
  
“Well it’s bloody obvious, isn’t it. Mr. Boddy, poison, the Kitchen.” She took a large bite of her dessert and looked at Mr. Boddy.    
  
“Well, if it’s as obvious as everyone says, myself, poison, the kitchen.” He winked at Miss Scarlet as he took a bite of his dessert and nodded his head at Reverend Green. 

Narrowing her eyes, Miss Scarlet tilted her head while she waited for Reverend Green to make his guess.    
  
With a knowing smirk, Reverend started, “Mr. Boddy, poison, the - “   
  
“Wait!” Miss Scarlet put her hands up. “It’s not the kitchen.”    
  
“It’s the dining room” Miss Scarlet and Reverend Green said together.   
  
She looked over and smiled at his before a clap of thunder struck so loud she screamed and jumped. Reverend Green grabbed her hand at the table. The lights went out again and when they came back on, only two were left at the table.    
  
“Bloody hell!” Draco yelled as he looked around the dining room.    
  
“This is certainly not how any murder mystery dinner I’ve ever heard of goes.”    
  
Draco got out of his seat and walked over to the bodies feeling each of their pulses. Each resulting the same. No pulse. He looked at Hermione bewildered.    
  
“Were they all poisoned?” She asked, just as a letter popped into thin air.   
  
Draco grabbed it opening it and read aloud.   
  
_ Bring us back to life.  _   
  


“POTTER! What kind of game are you playing!”    
  
“Actually Draco, remember, this was Ginny’s turn.”    
  
“Bloody Ginger.” He mumbled. “Ok most brilliant witch of her age. What do we do?”    
  
“It’s a game of Clue.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “Reverend, we have to look for clues.”    
  
“Want to make a wager?” Draco asked mischievously. At Hermione’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I win, I take you out to dinner, on a proper date. Just you and I.”    
  
“And if I win?” She asked, Draco raised his eyebrows in challenge. “You come to my place for a dance. Of sorts.”    
  
“I just very may well lose on purpose. We all know I always came second to you.” Draco smirked with a wink. 

“Best to remember that.” Hermione said as she ran off to the kitchen. There was a bottle she had to find. 

  
Hermione searched the kitchen for the bottle but it wasn’t out in the open. Taking her wand she transfigured a spatula into a magnify glass. She then used the Accio spell hoping it would come to her, to no avail. Hermione started looking around the stove, taking flour and tape and dusting for fingerprints.    
  
“Did you think about just looking in the trash?” Draco drawled from the doorway. Receiving a look that told him no, he walked over to the trash, grabbed a napkin and opened it. Chuckling to him and pulling out the bottle.   
  
“Well that’s just swell, but did you happen to notice anything in the dining room before you came to invade on my investigation?”    
  
“I noticed six people on the ground ‘dead’”. Draco shrugged. 

  
“Wow. Great detective you are.” Hermione said rolling her eyes with grin.    
  
Draco walked over to her with bottle and sniffed it, holding it out for her to sniff. “Reverend. But I can see how you’d mix those up. Let’s play a game.”    
  
“We already are  _ Reverend _ Green.” 

 

“Right you are Miss Scarlet. First person who guesses what’s in the potion wins. What’s the ingredient? I’ll go first. I smell Wormwood.”    
  
Draco held it under Hermione took a sniff. “Valerian Root. What’s the wager?”    
  
Draco had that mischievous grin on his face again. “I wager a kiss to pass the time.” Hermione nodded in acceptance blushing.   
  
“Draught of living death.” They replied at the same time, then laughed.    
  
“Ok so now we just need the anecdote. Where would Potter keep a Wiggenweld potion?”    
  
“Well Ginny said she got the bottle out of their bedroom. Maybe there?”    
  
“Perfect. You can go in there, after I get my victory kiss.” Pulling Hermione flush against him, he placed one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her jaw. He started light, gradually increasing the intensity of the kiss. Knowing he’d want to take her home, he pulled away and saw how blown her pupils were. “We should get that potion so we can end the game.”    
  


Nodding, Hermione went into Harry and Ginny’s bedroom and right on the bedside was two more bottles. One, the Wiggenweld potion. The other, a pink potion with a note. _If you two haven’t figured it out yet, then you both need to take this. Just change the sheets after please._ _  
_ _  
_Laughing she grabbed the Wiggenweld and went out to Draco who was placing their friends back into their chairs. Handing him the note she undid the stopper and dropped some into each of their mouths as he chuckled. One by one they were conscious again.  
  
Hermione had her hand on her hip, glaring at Harry and Ginny waiting for an explanation. Not that the really needed one of course. She knew they had her best interest at heart and it all worked out in the end. She couldn’t really be mad; but she would pretend.   
  
“So do I have friends sheets on the bed?” Ginny asked with a wink.   
  
“Actually no, but once we’re declared the winners, I plan on making good on our little wager.”   
  
Hermione turned to Draco, calculating. “Draco, neither of us won? We solved it together.”   
  
“Which means, we get to take advantage of both.” Draco winked. Turning towards Harry he cleared his throat. “Mr. Boddy, we believe you killed Miss Tangerine in the Dining Room. You used the poison in the kitchen but Miss Tangerine actually ate the meal in the Dining Room. Therefore, our guess was right. We win. The only thing I don’t know is why you did it?”   
  
“Indeed you are correct. Miss Tangerine has been an awful slave driver. Cooking the bacon wrapped chicken for all of you while she entertained my guests was the last straw. So I killed her, and now I’m a free man. Staying for tea and dessert?”   
  
“Absolutely not. I have a different dessert I want.”  Pulling Hermione into a kiss, he apparated them away.   
  
Everyone laughed and agreed it was about time the two of them had gotten together. Harry conjured a new fork and sent one to each of the remaining guests. After taking a bite, he noticed all eyes were on him.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Harry dear, you laced the chocolate mousse with the draught.”   
  
“Are you nutter? I’d never ruin a perfectly good chocolate mousse. I dipped the forks in it.” 

  
**FIN**   
  


**Did you guess correctly? Leave a comment in the reviews!**


End file.
